Two Little Words
by practical magic 08
Summary: Two words………just two little words. Who would have known that after all the betrayal, pain, tears and battles that just two little words could change the fate of two best friends.


**Two Little Words**

Two words………just two little words.

Who would have known that after all the betrayal, pain, tears and battles that just two little words

could change the fate of two best friends.

**General Hospital - October, 2002**

Carly walked back into the lobby after seeing her husband with Brenda in the rain. She felt the familiar pain in her chest, the pain she had become all to accustom to during her marriage to Sonny Corinthos. She half laughed to herself as the tears began forming in her eyes. _**"I did it again, I let myself love a man that doesn't love me." **_

She found her way over to the waiting area and flopped down onto the couch as the sudden weight of the past years fell down upon her. As she hung her head down letting the tears flow she felt his presence immediately. It was a rush like no other a rush of calming energy that always washed over her. Her head sprung up and she looked around finding him of course standing nearby. She automatically called out to him _**"Jase"**_**.**

Trained to her voice he spun around his heart pounding deep within his chest as he saw the pain on her face. He went to her without thought, letting her fall into his arms. He tightened his arms around her tiny frame trying to reassure her he would always be there for her. _**"What happened Carly?"**_

She wearily lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

C: The same thing that always happens. I loved a man who doesn't love me back.

J: What are you talking about?

C: I saw Sonny with Brenda. I can't compete with that Jason. I can't compete with what they share. I'm tired, so tired of fighting to keep my marriage together when I am always the one whose heart is ripped out. I can't do it anymore.

He listened to her ramble on like always but this time was different. This time he saw something in her eyes, or actually it was something he didn't see. Her spark was gone, the fight and spirit had left her eyes; and at that moment he knew that Sonny had taken that from her, he had worn her down and taken one of things that Jason loved most about Carly - her spirit.

Jason knew he couldn't give her the same old advice and he didn't want to send her back to a man that didn't deserve her so for one of the few times in his life he did what his heart was telling him, and this time he listened. He tenderly reached up and gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Two words escaped his lips in almost a whisper…._**"THEN STOP."**_

She searched his eyes wondering what she had heard, if her ears had deceived her. _**"Jase?"**_

J: You said you were tired of fighting? Tired of having your heart broken?

C: Yeah….

J: Then stop!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**October 31****st****, 2005**

Carly stood behind her daughter curling iron in hand. _**"Riley Morgan you need to sit still for mommy." **_

R: I be a princess mommy.

C: Yes sweetie, but mommy needs to curl your hair so you need to sit still.

R: K-

Michael came rushing into the bathroom _**"MOM! I want to get dressed!"**_

C: I know Mr. Man but I have to finish your sister's hair first. Then I will help you with your costume.

M: But mom I want to get dressed now I don't want to miss Grandma Bobbie's party.

C: Michael you are not going to miss anything I promise. Did you eat your dinner?

M: Yeah I'm all done.

C: Okay then go get your makeup and I will help you in a minute.

M: Okay….

Michael rushed out of the bathroom like a shot. Carly stopped and looked at her daughter in the mirror _**"Where is your father?" **_

R: Daddy in trouble….. Daddy in trouble!

C: Your daddy will be in trouble if he doesn't get his butt home soon.

R: He be here mommy. He promised me.

C: Oh he did huh?

R: Yup my daddy always keeps my promises.

Carly stepped back and looked at her daughter. Her tiny little face was framed with blonde ringlets and her father's bright blue eyes shined back at her. She turned the stool around so that Riley could see herself in the mirror.

C: Well what do you think?

R: I's a princess! But I need sparkles mommy!

C: Oh how could I forget the sparkles, every princess needs lots of sparkles.

Carly found the can of glitter hairspray. _**"Okay close your eyes Riley." **_

The little girl scrunched her eyes shut tightly as Carly sprayed the glitter all over her ringlets. _**"Okay open up sweetie."**_

Riley opened her eyes and smiled brightly at all the sparkles dancing in her hair. _**"Now I's a real princess!" **_

R: I get down, I get down now mommy!

Carly laughed as she lifted her daughter up off the stool. _**"Okay my little princess let's go find Leticia and get some dinner into you while I help Michael with his makeup." **_

R: K- mommy!

After getting Riley set up for dinner Carly headed upstairs to help Michael with his makeup praying that her husband would be home soon.

Riley was the first to spot her dad. She jumped off her chair and ran to him. He bent down and caught her perfectly as she jumped into his arms just like her mom. _**"Hi baby! How is daddy's girl?"**_

R: I's a princess daddy! See my sparkles?

J: I do see your sparkles. Wow you look so beautiful!

As quickly as she jumped into his arms she gave him a quick kiss then squirmed out of his arms. _**"I gots to get dressed daddy." **_Just like a shot she was running upstairs screaming _**"Daddy's home, daddy's home"**_ at the top of her lungs.

Jason just shook his head and smiled. Riley was just like her mom they both were their own little forces of nature, sometimes he just had to step back and watch in awe.

Within minutes Jason heard his wife's voice from upstairs, _**"Well its about time Jason Morgan!"**_ Shortly after Carly descended the stairs in the most breath taking costume. Jason couldn't help but whistle! She stood in front of him in a brightly sequined Jeanie outfit. Her stomach was exposed and she had sparkles all over her body. She looked like Barbara Eden from I dream of Jeanie, but 10 times hotter.

C: Well?

Carly spun around in front of him waiting for a response.

Jason was speechless she looked incredible and the last thing on his mind was going to a Halloween Party. _**"WOW!"**_

C: Yeah?

J: Oh yeah….WOW! Baby you look incredible!

Carly flung herself into his arms and as always he caught her perfectly, inhaling her intoxicatingly wonderful scent. Catching his ear she whispered _**"If you're a good boy, maybe I will grant you a wish later." **_Jason growled as her teeth lightly nibbled his earlobe. He tightened his grasp on her waist as she started to pull back.

J: Where do you think you are going?

C: We need to get to Bobbie's Halloween party remember?

J: I didn't forget, I just want my welcome home kiss.

_**"Oh you poor baby, I didn't mean to neglect you."**_ Carly teased.

Jason snaked his hand behind her neck pulling her into a soft kiss that began to heat up the minute he ran his tongue along her bottom lip tasting her vanilla lip-gloss. _**"Mmm you taste so good"**_ he whispered before claiming her lips again.

Michael and Riley started down the stairs and began making noises as they watched their parents.

M: Cover your eyes squirt they are going at it again!

Riley just giggled while Michael continued on. _**"Good grief can't you two stop all the kissing!"**_

Carly and Jason stayed in each others arms but stopped kissing and watched as their kids made their way downstairs. Riley looked beautiful all dressed up as a princess in a sparkly pink dress, while Michael followed behind all decked out as vampire.

J: You guys look great.

Riley of course pushed her way between Jason and Carly trying to climb into her dad's arms. Carly laughed as Jason scooped her up.

J: So are we all set to go trick or treating?

M & R: YEAH!!

M: Then to grandma Bobbie's.

C: That's right we have a big party to go to!

**Three Hours Later at Bobbie's Brownstone:**

Jason grabbed his wife as she started walking by pulling her down on his lap. Carly happily joined him on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck.

C: Well I think your daughter has eaten enough candy to keep her bouncing off the walls for days.

J: I can't believe how much energy she and Michael have. I mean I am exhausted just from watching them.

C: Oh my god, no kidding!

Carly rested her head on Jason's shoulder. _**"I'm beat to Jase."**_

Jason kissed the top of her forehead, _**"I think we may be getting old Carly." **_Carly just smiled _**"Nah, not old Jase, our priorities have just changed." **_

J: I would definitely agree. You and the kids are my whole world, and there is no place I would rather be than here with you guys.

C: I know and that is one of the reasons I love you so much.

She placed a soft kiss on his lips, which of course led to more kisses.

Bobbie and Riley watched from across the room.

R: Mommy and daddy do that a lot.

B: That's because your mommy and daddy love each other very much.

R: Yeah!

B: Hey Riley, would you like to spend the night here with me?

R: Won't mommy and daddy be lonely?

B: I think your mommy and daddy will be just fine. Plus I was thinking we could make those special pancakes you like so much for breakfast tomorrow.

Riley's eyes lit up. _**"With the booberries?"**_

Bobbie laughed, _**"yes, with the blueberries." **_

R: I go tell Michael!

Bobbie could only laugh as Riley went running to find Michael. She stood up and watched her daughter for a moment. She never thought she would see her so happy, Jason was her perfect match and she was so grateful that they had each other. She made her way over to them and cleared her throat trying to announce her presence.

Jason and Carly broke apart from kissing; Carly not the least bit embarrassed but Jason still blushed.

C: Hey Mom.

Carly giggled at her husbands reddening cheeks. _**"He still blushes."**_

J: Hello I am sitting right here.

C: I know but I love to tease you…(she gave him a big exaggerate kiss on the cheek).

B: I'd like to have Riley and Michael spend the night here tonight.

Jason quickly answered, _**"that would be great!"**_

Carly smacked him _**"Jason!"**_

J: What?

C: Mom that is a nice offer but those two will be flying high all night.

B: I think I can handle things.

C: I couldn't ask you to do that.

B: You didn't ask, I want to and besides Miss Riley and I already have plans for breakfast.

C: You sure?

B: Positive! You two go have a nice quiet night alone.

Carly stood up and hugged her. _**"Thanks mama." **_Bobbie squeezed her tightly and whispered _**"Maybe you could work on giving me another grandchild."**_

Carly pulled apart her mouth open _**"Mom!"**_

B: Oh please! Are you going to start blushing like your husband?

Jason stood up wrapping his arms around Carly's waist, _**"what are you blushing Carly?"**_

C: No! My mom was just being a smart ass.

B: I'm going to go make some more popcorn.

C: Thanks mama we are gonna say good night to the kids then get going.

B: Have fun.

Jason held onto Carly for a minute kissing her neck. _**"Did I hear your mom right?"**_

C: What did you hear?

J: Something about another grandchild?

C: Yeah.

J: I think another baby would be wonderful.

Carly turned around to face him a bit surprised. I mean they really never talked about having another baby. _**"Oh really?"**_

J: Yup.

Before she could question him further they were attacked by a little princess munchkin. _**"Mommy we stayin here."**_

Carly looked down at her baby girl looking up at her with her big blue eyes and a face covered in chocolate. She bent down in front of Riley _**"Did you have a good Halloween baby?"**_

R: I's got lots of candy!

C: That you did.

Carly held her hand up, to Jason who instinctively pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. Carly began to clean up Riley's face a bit.

C: Okay my little one give mommy and daddy a kiss good night and we will see you tomorrow.

Riley gave her mom a kiss then reached up her arms outstretched and her dad picked her up and gave her kiss.

J: Be good for grandma Bobbie.

R: I's always good daddy!

Jason put her down and laughed as she ran toward Luke who was on the floor playing with Lulu and jumped on him.

C: Ah now that's my girl! (she laughed at the grimace on Luke's face as Riley jumped on him)

J: You ready to go?

C: Where's Michael?

J: He and Lucas are involved in playing some game on the tv.

Carly spotted him quickly, _**"Michael your dad and I are leaving."**_

Michael looked up briefly and waved _**"Okay mom see you guys tomorrow," **_then went directly back to playing his game.

C: Okay he is growing up to fast. We don't even get a hug goodbye anymore.

J: He's a boy Carly and he is almost 10.

C: I know but he will always be my little boy ya know?

J: I know. Come on lets go home and I will take your mind off the kids.

C: Alright Mr. Morgan take me home.

**A While Later at the Morgan House:**

Carly and Jason walked up their walkway hand in hand.

C: Hey our pumpkins are still lit up.

J: Yeah including your sad looking one.

Carly pretended to be offended _**"Hey I happen to like my little pumpkin. I think he is cute." **_

C: Did you ever imagine that we would be sitting around a table with our kids carving pumpkins or going trick or treating?

J: I was never good at imagining anything in the future. You changed that. I think about the future a lot now.

Carly looked up at him curiously _**"You do?"**_

J: Sure I do.

Carly pulled him down on their porch swing. _**"Tell me."**_

J: Tell you what?

C: Tell me what you imagine for us in the future.

Jason wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him. _**"It's always you and me and we are solid, no matter what comes our way we handle it because we are together. In anything I imagine you are always right by my side. I see us with a houseful of kids having fun and loving each other. I want us to watch our kids grow up and I want to grow old with you."**_

Carly snuggled deeper into his chest.

J: You know what else I can't wait for?

C: What?

J: Dance recitals, baseball games, building snowmen; everything! I can't wait to have more kids Carly. You are an incredible mom and I know you love having a little baby in your arms.

C: More kids huh?

J: Yeah what do you think?

C: A new baby to love and fuse over? Oh yeah! I mean Michael is growing up so fast and Riley…. God Jase our baby girl is three. Soon she will be starting school.

J: I think now is a perfect time to expand our family.

C: Well I will stop taking my birth control pills and we will see what happens.

Jason kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly. _**"I love you Carly."**_

C: I love you to.

The two remained silent sitting swinging and enjoying the fresh fall night air. After a few minutes Jason broke the silence.

J: Carly?

C: Hmmm?

J: We have the whole house to ourselves tonight.

C: Yeah

J: Then why are we still out here?

Carly laughed and stood up pulling Jason with her. _**"Well Mr. Morgan let's get to bed then." **_

Jason pulled her into him, locking his hands together behind her back. _**"You know you really look incredible tonight."**_

Carly leaned in and began placing soft warm kisses teasingly on his lips. _**"Why thank you Mr. Morgan."**_

J: You know I distinctly remember you promising to grant me one wish.

C: Oh you do?

J: Yup, and I am ready to collect.

C: Anything, just name it.

Carly continued nibbling and sucking on Jason's neck, making sure to hit his favorite spot right behind his ear. He closed his eyes losing track for a moment what he was going to say. He couldn't control his breathing as Carly's warm lips caressed his skin. _**"I want you" **_he managed to huskily whisper.

Carly stopped and held his face in her hands. _**"You have me silly. You have me forever."**_

J: I want you now Carly, in bed and naked.

C: Oh. Well in that case………

She took off running into the house and up the stairs. Jason followed quickly behind her chasing her all the way laughing. Once they got into their bedroom they were both out of breath. Jason picked her up and set her down on their bed. He quickly shed his shirt and positioned himself on top of his wife. He ran his finger gently across her bottom lip, tracing it sensuously _**"God I love you baby."**_

Carly pulled him down closer to her and whispered _**"Happy Halloween Jase"**_, before capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

The End..........

*Reviews are LOVED!! :)


End file.
